Air Elementals
Elementals that conquer the air currents and live amongst the clouds. Description Air Elementals are humanoid in shape-- walking clouds that walk with or against the wind currents. They are very resourceful, and they are very agile. They are able to outsmart even the most cunning of hunters, and they are also able to fly. Air Elementals are gatherers, and they like to host large ceremonies in honor of their master (Schi'vya). These ceremonies usually take place during times of strong winds or strong storms of any kind. Since they have no corporeal bodies, Air Elementals are not affected by mind-affecting attacks; however, psionic powers have an unusual effect upon air elementals. Any form of psionic energy that is unleashed upon the elementals freezes them as though they've been hit by a freeze ray of some kind. They are unable to move, but they can still talk. History Currently they have not made any settlements, other than that with Schi'vya and the Stormbridge Colosseum. Important Settlements Currently, they live on the Stormbridge Colosseum with Schi'vya. However, they have spread out as smaller communities to the different landforms in the New World. Triskelion: Eradat Tribe A large tribe consisting of 24 members sitting near one of the edges of the Triskelion, keeping guard of the gateway to the Astral Sea. Tribe is led by Dreakan. The Huntinger party has combined with the tribe to increase its strength and overall spirituality of the site it protects. The Hive: Grastul Tribe A fairly large tribe consisting of 12 members who have set up outside of the Hive. They hope to set up a tribal relationship and hopefully a community with the native Trilobites. Caverns of Davos: Yetinga Tribe A fairly large tribe consisting of 15 members. They hope to find a settlement so that they can escape to safety if the colosseum was ever under a serious threat. Tribe is led by Dorith. The Bryofite City: Tristel Tribe A fairly large tribe consisting of 12 members. They hope to share some of the land with the Bryofita tribes that inhabit the city, to act as a beacon for the other tribal communities scattered around the New World. Tribe is led by Tarranat. Golden Forest: Dalstal Tribe A large tribe consisting of 28 members. This tribe also has a 5-person search party to scout surrounding areas for any unclaimed land to spread their tribes around. Tribe is led by Sephan. Morin Search Party A large party of 15 members, this party functions more like a tribe. They are constantly on the move, looking for more land to expand on. They have once crossed paths with the Dalstal tribe and exchanged party members to make searches more effective. Society Air Elementals like to wander, and may go large distances by following the wind. They are tireless and restless, and won't ever back down from a daunting chase. Because they are so active, their societies and ways of life may often change-- in most cases without warning. The glitterdust provided by Schi'vya is the driving force of what keeps the Air Elemental together and alive. This glitterdust grows over time, sometimes an air elemental may become bigger as the glitterdust grows. It does not multiply very fast, but it does make enough to create one or two more elementals by releasing it into a gust of wind, or into a small cloud. When it does multiply fast, it usually means that the elemental becomes larger, thus they become Large Air Elementals. There is a chance for those few large elementals to become Huge Air Elementals, or even Gargantuan Air Elementals, but such sightings are rarely ever recorded. Most elementals can fly, however a few have specialized in riding the Stormbirds that live in harmony within the confines of the Stormbridge Colosseum. Names Wind Elementals; Stormwalkers; Windwakers; Sky People ''Important figures''-- 'Dorith' Daughter of Hashnula and one of the three ambassadors of the elemental tribe, Dorith is a spunky, yet charming youngling. Her wisdom gives root to new colonies and brings hope to clans who have lost faith or have given up all forms of hope. She is, in a sense, the Hopegiver. She is also one of Schi'vya's personal bodyguards. 'Draekan' Son of Hashnula and one of the three ambassadors of the elemental tribe, Draekan's spirit rides with the rest of the clan, giving others around him the sense of courage and the will to move on when others would want to run. He is the Eye of the Eagle, and will never back down from any challenge-- big or small. He is also one of Schi'vya's personal bodyguards. 'Tarranat' One of the three ambassadors of the elemental tribe, Tarranat is a brave socialist who enjoys talking more than he does hunting. His ways of communicating with others far amazes others around him, as he is the best group translator the clan has. Whenever others don't understand what one says, they can rely upon him to translate tongues into meaningful sentences. 'Sephan' A leader in a large hunting party, Sephan is a fearless warrior who delights in the sport and thrill of hunting wild game. He likes to taunt others who aren 't in their best position for things like hunting, but once you get to know him, he's a little more easy on you. He protects his allies like a fortress. 'Hashnula' The eldest of the Air Elementals, and father to Dorith and Draekan, Hashnula is the least known figure of the elemental clan. He is, in essence, the brains behind the work of the clan. Stats PC Stats Average Height: 4'8" - 5'9" Average Weight: --Unknown-- Ability Scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Low-light Vision Languages: Common, Primordial; Choice of one other Skill Bonuses: +2 Stealth, +2 Arcana Wind Wave | Air Elemental Racial Power A large wave of sound bursts forth and engulfs everything in its wake, sending enemies flying backwards. Standard | Encounter - Thunder, Force Close Burst 4 Targets all within range Attack: Wisdom vs. Reflex Hit: 1d8+ Wisdom Thunder damage, and the target is pushed 2 squares and is knocked prone (21st level: 2d8+ Wisdom modifier damage) Cloud Shield | Air Elemental Racial Power A cloudy aura protects its own caster or another creature. Minor | Encounter Range 5 Effect: Wielder gains a +2 power bonus to all defenses until the end of his/her next turn. (11th level: +3 Power Bonus; 21st level: +4 Power Bonus) Monster Stats Not only are Air Elementals playable characters, they also qualify as a type of monster. Air Elemental Acolyte Air Elemental Warrior Air Elemental Archer Air Elemental Shaman Greater Air Elemental Techs 'Basic Techs' Rocksmithing: Air Elementals know how to work with rock by creating small sculptures and making tools/ weapons. Woodworking: Air Elementals know how to work with wood to create simple tools and small structures. Weaponsmithing '(''Basic): Air Elementals know how to craft weapons, such as spears, axes, bows, arrows and shortswords. '''Hunting (Basic): Air Elemntals know how to hunt common game animals. Gathering (Basic): Air Elementals know how to gather the most accessible resources available to them. Mining (Basic): Air Elementals know how to mine the most accessible resources available to them 'PP Techs' Hadoneu (Hunter of the Skies): The Air Elementals have learned how to tame the Stormbirds and the Thunderhawks, and to use them as an efficient way to travel and/ or hunt. Sample Member They are slightly territorial, but will mostly defend themselves if they were threatened, or if Schi'vya was threatened in any way. Category:Races Category:Monsters